The present invention relates to vehicle tires and more particularly to an inner tube for a vehicle tire which has multiple air cells and breakers.
Regular motorcycle and automobile tires do not have an inner tube. When an external pointed object pierces the tire of a motor vehicle, air does not immediately leak out. However, if the motor vehicle keeps running for a certain length of time after piercing of an external pointed object through one tire thereof, the tire may explode, causing a catastrophe.